


Protection

by Bajillian



Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Child Monkey D. Luffy, Child Portgas D. Ace, Child Sabo (One Piece), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Overprotective Brothers, Protective Older Brothers, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Ace and Sabo feel the need to protect Luffy as often as they can, especially in times like these.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Tumblr Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> [requested drabble for ASL Brothers + overprotective brothers](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/post/643399871630606336/hi-can-you-write-about-overprotective-brothers)  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛

Ace and Sabo being the same age meant that they could see each other the entire school day, but they had to wait until recess before they could see their little brother again. The two ten-year-olds didn’t like that they couldn’t protect their seven-year-old brother who always seemed to get into trouble. They only hoped that the teacher took care of anything that would go wrong.

When they saw Luffy outside on the ground trying to fight the kid sitting on top of him, Ace and Sabo sprinted over. They were surprised the kid had managed to take down Luffy, but that didn’t scare them away.

“Hey, pipsqueak!” Ace called out. “What the hell do you think you’re doin’ to our little brother??”

“Ace! Sabo!” Luffy cried. He sounded incredibly distressed.

The ‘pipsqueak’ turned his head to reveal his identity: it was Stelly, the snotty brat that Sabo’s biological parents had adopted. He had a smug grin on his face as he stared down the two older kids. “Are you going to let this punk talk to your own younger brother, Sabo?”

Sabo clenched his teeth and tightened his fists as he stomped over to Stelly. Those words alone were enough to make him angry. _“You_ aren’t my brother,” he said. “Now get off of my actual brother before I make you!”

Stelly scoffed and turned his attention back to tormenting Luffy, who slapped his hands away.

Ace and Sabo glanced at each other, nodded, and then launched their way towards the two younger kids. Sabo went for Stelly, who he pinned to the ground, and Ace grabbed Luffy to pull him away from the scene.

“Are you okay?” Ace asked Luffy once he was safe from harm. “That punk didn’t hurt you too bad, did he?”

Before Luffy could answer, a scream sounded from where the other two were. Sabo had his hand on Stelly’s face and was squeezing as hard as he could while the other boy kicked and swung his arms around. It seemed he wasn’t going to stop any time soon.

Both Ace and Luffy watched wide-eyed, but they decided to run over and pull Sabo off of the kid. Even if they could all agree that he was a pest, Sabo could get into some real trouble if he did anything too drastic.

“Sabo, stop!!” Luffy said, holding onto his left arm into a hug as tightly as he could. “You’re gonna kill him!”

“Yeah, _Sabo.”_ Stelly stuck his tongue out at the other three once he could sit up again. Even then, he didn’t dare stand up to get any closer to the brothers.

Ace growled. “Next time, we won’t stop Sabo from crushin’ your skull, so consider yourself lucky, stupid!” He started pulling Sabo and Luffy in the direction of the swings. “C’mon, guys. Let’s leave this loser.”

As Ace pulled them away, Sabo and Luffy stuck their tongues out back at Stelly. Maybe once they got home, they could plan their revenge.


End file.
